The Pirate's Cove
de:Bastok-Mission 6-2category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 3 stacks of crystals to the Bastok Gate Guard or complete Wading Beasts twelve times (trading one stack of Lizard Eggs) to unlock this mission. *Before starting this mission it is advised to obtain one Adaman Ore for every 6 people doing this mission. *Obtain the mission from any Bastok Gate Guard and be directed to Naji, the guard outside the President's Office, where you will be treated to a cut scene. *You will be sent to talk to Gilgamesh (through the Oaken Door at (K-8) in Norg) where you will get another cutscene. Talk to Gilgamesh until he tells you to retrieve a Frag Rock from Ifrit's Cauldron. NOTE: If you have the Zilart expansion installed then the first cutscene you get is related to that. Gilgamesh will talk about visiting the Chieftaness in Kazham. Once this is finished you must speak to him again in order to activate the mission. *Take the I-5 entrance from Yhoator Jungle to Ifrit's Cauldron. :*The ??? is near to the entrance, but you still need to be careful. Bees do not agro, but bats and bombs both will. They both check DC at 63 generally, but the gasses can explode, doing over 1200 points of damage to everyone standing around. *From the entrance, head left at the first junction, then take the next right. At H-7, there will be a lava flow with a ??? in the middle of it. *Trade an Adaman Ore to the ??? to spawn Magma (a bomb) and Salamander (a lizard). The bomb drops 6 Rare/Ex Frag Rocks. Each person completing the mission will need one; if more than 6 people need the mission, it will need to be killed more than once. :*When you trade the Adaman Ore, you'll see a say "You have a bad feeling about this place." so it's about a few seconds later spawn, not an instant spawn. You may use Sneak when popping to avoid immediately aggroing the lizard, but the bomb will still attack. A SMN or /SMN can Carby pull safely. The person spawning the NMs can easily make the pull by spawning them with Sneak and Flee active, However, if done fast enough even without flee, the lizard will not aggro. :*12 people whose average level is at least 60 is recommended for this part. :*Soloed by 75PLD/NIN with dificulty and Invincible. /RDM may be better since shadows go down fast. :*Easily soloed by 75BST/NIN sneak pulling bomb. :*Easily duoed by 75PLD/WAR and 75WHM/BLM, defeating both. :*Duoed by 75RDM/NIN and 60PLD/WAR with PLD DDing. :*Solod with difficulty by BLM/RDM With 2-Hour, Seems to Build resistance to Gravity, but not Bind, Also immune to sleep. Recommended to bring Yagudo Drinks. :*Like Dark Spark, Magma does have a small chance to use Self-Destruct. Caution is advised. :*Magma drops the Frag Rock and is the only NM that must be defeated. Salamander can be ignored (and is arguably the harder of the two to defeat anyway). *Once everyone has a Frag Rock, return to Norg and trade your Frag Rock to Gilgamesh for a cutscene. *Finally, return to Bastok and talk to Naji for a final cutscene and to complete the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: You are being sent to Norg as an emissary of Bastok. Meet Sir Naji in front of the President's Office for a full briefing.